


Star Wars Droid Idea

by wmtay2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Droids (Star Wars), Bugs & Insects, Other, Swarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wmtay2/pseuds/wmtay2
Summary: It's just a short writing of a concept/idea for a series of battle droids which I think will make the Clone Wars more interesting in a possibly grimdark (mainly for the clone troopers) manner.Let me know your opinions.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

** **S** ** ** **tar Wars Droid Idea** **

****Background Info:** **

As someone who has watched the Star Wars Classic Trilogy, Prequel Trilogy and portions of the Clone Wars animated series, I know for a fact that the battle droids could have been a much deadlier threat had Palpatine (a.k.a. Darth Sidious) not controlled both sides of the conflict.

However, what if there was an alternate time-line in which even Palpatine was blind-sided by a model of seemingly insignificant battle droids that were designed based on “terran arthropods” such as ants, beetles and even butterflies? What if there was an inventor/manufacturer who sensed or feared the possibility of foul play and decided not to reveal all his “hidden transactions” and “trade secrets” with the other members of the Separatist Alliance for the sake of ensuring victory over the old Galactic Republic?

Granted, the said inventor could be accused of being a possible traitor or madman by Dooku and the other members of the Separatist Alliance but let us assume that it was already too late to stop his creations from permanently changing the Clone Wars forever.

What I wish to cover, and offer to anyone who is interested in writing an alternate version of the Clone Wars with a bit more grim-darkness, is a new series of battle droids, the Insecteroids.

****Insecteroid Models:** **

  * Hymenopteroids: Originally designed as small repair droids that resemble terran ants and wasps, Hymenopteroids have been secretly re-purposed for war. Their highly customisable insectoid frames are an unexpected boon as it allows them to be easily customized for a wide range of combat and support roles. The parts that can be customised are divided into three main sections: the head, the thorax and the abdomen. 
    1. The head was originally designed to allow sensory input, communication with other Insecteroids through antennae, transport objects with strong gripping mandibles and contain the primary CPU. The functions have remained largely the same but the mandibles can be easily switched for more dangerous bladed variants including elongated serrated mandibles. Other possible upgrades include upgraded eyes for improved vision, upgraded antennae for improved communication with other Insecteroids and additional plating for added protection. Later upgrades include enlarged heads which can house more powerful mandibles and a shield-shaped “helmet” for even more added protection.
    2. The thorax is where the six legs, as well as the four wings for some units, are placed. The thorax can be either slim or rounded. Slim thoraxes allow a unit to be more lightweight but only the legs and armour plating can be modified. Rounded thoraxes are bulkier but possess secondary batteries which allow the addition of wings for flight or shield generators to generate deflector shields that face upwards and forwards. As for the legs, they can be long or short. Other possible leg modifications include additional armour plating for better protection, magnetised feet to allow walking on metallic ship hulls, claws for climbing on uneven surfaces and powerful limbs to allow faster running and even leaping.
    3. The abdomen was originally designed to contain the primary battery of the Hymenopteroids, a beacon for tracking and a “stinger” which acted as a laser cutter. The abdomen has been modified to house more powerful batteries and the “stingers” have been upgraded cut deep holes even through reinforced armour. The “stinger” can be replaced with a blaster which shoots bolts of plasma not unlike a blaster pistol, a taser that releases strong electrical shocks toelectrocute enemies and fry electronics or even an explosive device so that the Hymenopteroid can act as an intelligent bomb. Other modifications include hardened plating for improved protection and modified tracking beacons which can send signals to other Insecteroids.
  * Coleopteroids: Originally designed as repair droids that resemble terran rove beetles, Coleopteroids are notably larger than their Hymenopteroid counterparts, are built for heavier physical tasks and use the tips of their abdomens to generate light for illumination. Just like the Hymenopteroids, their highly customisable insectoid frames are an unexpected boon as it allows them to be easily customized for a wide range of combat and support roles. The parts that can be customised are divided into three main sections: the head, the thorax and the abdomen. 
    1. The head was originally designed to allow sensory input, communication with other Insecteroids through antennae, transport objects with strong gripping mandibles and contain the primary CPU. The functions have remained largely the same but the mandibles can be easily switched for more dangerous variants including elongated bladed mandibles. Other possible upgrades include upgraded eyes for improved vision, upgraded antennae for improved communication with other Insecteroids and additional plating for added protection. Later upgrades include enlarged heads with more powerful mandibles and armoured heads designed to fit snugly with the thorax section for added protection from damage.
    2. The thorax is where the six legs, armoured pair of “fore-wings”, concealed pair of “hind-wings” and secondary batteries are placed. The thorax can be segmented or fused. Segmented thoraxes allow greater flexibility while fused thoraxes provide better protection from damage and allow shorter rounded shapes. Armour plating of the thoraxes can be modified to fit snugly with the head or even conceal it for added protection. Secondary batteries in the thoraxes allow the hind-wings to function but can also be used to power shield generators which generate deflector shields that face upwards and forwards and even tasers that generate electrical shocks to electrocute enemies and fry electronics. As for the wings, possible modifications for the fore-wings include becoming elongated or broad to better protect the abdomen section and becoming fused to become a singular solid piece of armour. The hind wings can be removed if flight is deemed unnecessary for the unit. As for the legs, they can be long or short. Other possible leg modifications include additional armour plating for better protection, magnetised feet to allow walking on metallic ship hulls, claws for climbing on uneven surfaces, powerful limbs to allow faster running and even leaping and limbs that enable swimming.
    3. The abdomen was originally designed to contain the primary battery of the Coleopteroids,a beacon for tracking and a light for illumination. The abdomen has been modified to house more powerful batteries, modified tracking beacons which can send signals to other Insecteroids and powerful lights which can be used to blind opponents like a flash grenade. Later upgrades include the ability to shoot out bolts of plasma from the tip like a blaster pistol or even create an explosive burst of plasma like a small laser canon.
  * Dipteroids: Originally designed for surveillance and scanning, Dipteroids resemble flies and have been redesigned to act as scouts, saboteurs and even miniature bombers. Just like the Hymenopteroids and Coleopteroids, their highly customisable insectoid frames are an unexpected boon as it allows them to be easily customized for a wide range of combat and support roles. The parts that can be customised are divided into three main sections: the head, the thorax and the abdomen. 
    1. The head was originally designed to allow sensory input, communication with other Insecteroids through antennae and contain the primary CPU. The functions have remained largely the same but a drill-shaped “mouth-part” have been added so that Dipteroids can bore holes to hack into enemy CPU or even “drill” unlucky opponents. The “mouth-part” can be replaced with a laser cutter, a sharp segmented spike to quickly eliminate enemy infantry, a taser to electrocute enemies and fry electronics or even a small blaster.
    2. The thorax is where the six legs, a single pair of wings, a single pair of gyroscopic “halteres” and secondary batteries are placed. Secondary batteries in the thoraxes allow the wings to function while the “halteres” allow the Dipteroid to maintain its balance while flying. As for the legs, they can be modified to be long or short. Other possible leg modifications include magnetised feet to allow walking on metallic ship hulls, claws for climbing on uneven surfaces and powerful armoured limbs for grabbing.
    3. The abdomen was originally designed to contain the primary battery of the Dipteroids anda beacon for tracking. The abdomen has been modified to house more powerful batteries and modified tracking beacons which can send signals to other Insecteroids. Later upgrades include the ability to “lay” or drop tracking beacons and even small explosives which may act as mines, stun grenades, EMP bombs or time-delayed explosives. Due to size constraints, each normal Dipteroid models can only deploy one beacon or explosive.
  * Lepidopteroids: Originally designed to locate and consume metal scraps before leaving behind “scrap nuggets” for the other Insecteroids to collect for recycling, Lepidopteroids are caterpillar-shaped and have been given three major redesigns. Like all other Insecteroids, they possess tracking beacons which can be modified to send signals. 
    1. Factorum-Lepidopteroids are the size of massive tanks and are designed to be mobile factories that consume usable materials to produce other types of Insecteroids. Although slow and defenceless, they are always escorted by other Insecteroids. Due to their function as mobile factories that must be protected, they also often act as hubs of communication amongst the Insecteroid swarms. They are directly connected to a Central Control Computer to receive orders for the rest of the swarm to follow. They may be provided butterfly-like “wing attachments” so that they can be safely transported to the ground from star-ships.
    2. Roller-Lepidopteroids are the size of Buzz Droids and are designed to roll on the ground quickly before latching onto their targets. Once latched on, they will proceed to tear apart their targets with their powerful mandibles or generate powerful electrical shocks to electrocute enemies and fry electronics. They may be provided butterfly-like “wing attachments” so that they can fly above their enemies before dropping themselves onto them. They can also bore holes through even reinforced steel used for fortified bases and star-ships for the other Insecteroids to use. Not surprisingly, they possess reinforced back plating for protection without losing the flexibility needed to roll into tight armoured balls.
    3. Borer-Lepidopteroids are similar to Roller-Lepidopteroids but significantly larger and longer. They can dig tunnels for prolonged periods of time to not only mine for resources but also bore tunnels for other Insecteroids to use. Much like the original design, they leave behind “scrap-nuggets” for the other Insecteroids to collect. Their entire bodies are armoured and they can be terrifyingly effective in killing unlucky clone troopers. They may be provided butterfly-like “wing attachments” so that they can be sent to a desired location to begin digging.



****Insecteroid Strategy:** **

Unlike other battle droids, Insecteroids constantly communicate with one another to form an emergent social behaviour not unlike actual insect colonies. This means that having a larger number of Insecteroids inevitably leads to greater coordination in attacks and defence. Although they behave like actual social insects with no real individual identity for each droid, they can function effectively as a swarm even without a Central Control Computer to give them direction. This means that, unlike the previous models of B1 Battle Droids, destroying a Central Control Computer will not stop Insecteroids from completing their tasks although they still need to be controlled to prevent a potential droid uprising.

Their tactics generally involve overwhelming their enemies with sheer numbers and a wide variety of different units after locating them with scouts. However, if their enemies are in a fortified position, the Insecteroids may send smaller groups of saboteurs to weaken them first before sending the swarm.

Hymenopteroids generally make up the main attack force while Coleopteroids act as heavy support and Dipteroids act as scouts with the potential to act as saboteurs or even miniature bombers. As for the Lepidopteroids, their functions vary depending on their type.

As far as flight is concerned, Hymenopteroids are fast and can shoot while flying. As for Coleopteroids, they are not as swift as Hymenopteroids and are unable to shoot while in flight. Dipteroids have the unique ability to hover and fly in any direction. Like Hymenopteroids, Dipteroids can shoot while flying. Lepidopteroids must be given “wing attachments” that are shaped like butterfly wings so that they can fly at all. The “wing-attachments” can detach and fly back to base after delivering their cargo. When detached, the “wing-attachments” can fly fairly quickly.

Factorum-Lepidopteroids can produce all other standard Insecteroids other than additional Factorum-Lepidopteroids. That said, Factorum-Lepidopteroids can produce the parts needed to assemble a stationary factory capable of building a new Factorum-Lepidopteroid with the help of the other Insecteroids. This gives the Insecteroid swarms a unique edge in mobility and on-site production from recycled scraps found in battlefields.

Stationary factories, which are known as Insecteroid Hives, serve as central hubs of communication that produce, maintain and recharge every type of Insecteroid. It is also heavily defended by Insecteroids which live within it. Defences include swarms of flyers and complex tunnel networks which allow ground swarms to either ambush their enemies or set up traps.

While most Insecteroids are smaller than B1 Battle Droids, there are some unique exceptions. Super-Major classes of Insecteroids, which can be as large as tanks, are known to exist and tend to carry heavy equipment. Thankfully, Factorum-Lepidopteroids cannot build them due to their large sizes so Insecteroid Hives are necessary to build them. One particularly infamous Super-Major class Insecteroid is a Super-Major Dipteroid which drops Roller-Lepidopteroids instead of bombs over enemy troops.

Another major issue is the Insecteroid’s ability to “swap” and recombine different Insecteroid parts to make new “hybirds”. A notable example is replacing a Hymenopteroid head with a Dipteroid head to not only greatly increase its range of sight but also grant it the ability to shoot bolts of plasma from both the head and the abdomen sections in rapid succession.

There is also the danger of Insecteroids being granted new weapons and new models. Examples include “Glue Guns” for Lepidopteroids, a redesign of the Dipteroids to make them powerful flea-like leapers instead of agile flyers and the possible inclusion of mandibles that act like laser-saws. The only thing worse than the Insecteroids being granted new parts and models is the Insecteroids themselves coming up with new designs on their own.

****Conclusion:** **

Insecteroids are, if nothing else, a potential nightmare for clone troopers. Abandoned and destroyed vehicles and weapons are potential resources for Insecteroids to recycle. Vigilant round-the-clock surveillance is a basic necessity to prevent a possible “infestation” in a base. Insecteroid weapons are in-built which reduces the chances of being used by the enemy and their animalistic emergent intelligence makes them surprisingly skilled strategists even without the input of organic or robotic tacticians. Jedi may be able to use their light-sabres and the force to destroy whole swarms of them but Insecteroids have the advantage of both sheer numbers and rapid adaptation through ease of customisation.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist "updating" my home-brewed battle droids. ;-p

** S ** ** tar Wars Droid Idea (Part 2) **

****Background Info:** **

With the introduction of the Insecteroids in the Clone Wars, the clones troopers of the Galactic Republic faced an increasingly difficult army composed of ever-adapting swarms of Insecteroids. The sizes of the Insecteroids ranged from diminutive Minim class (about the size of Mouse Droids) to the dreaded Super-Major class (about the size of large battle tanks).

As the war carried on, their creator saw flaws in their design and made sure to provide various updates to not only their software but also schematics to allow them to build newer models of Insecteroids and Insecteroid parts. Even worse, their creator gave them the ability to scan, dismantle and study various weapons, vehicles and even other droids to create increasingly varied variants of the various droids that make up the swarms.

****New Insecteroid Designs:** **

  * Hymenopteroids: Newer modifications are as follows: 
    1. Some Hymenopteroids possess specialised legs designed to grip strongly onto various surfaces, including the feet of other Hymenopteroids with similar legs. This allows the Hymenopteroids to efficiently form bridges, scaffoldings and even temporary Insecteroid Bivouacs with their own bodies by linking their legs together. These structures can be quickly assembled and disassembled as needed. It is not uncommon to find such Hymenopteroids being involved in the construction of permanent Insecteroid Nests by using their own bodies as temporary scaffolding.
    2. Some Hymenopteroids have heart-shaped abdomens which bend upwards instead of downwards thus giving them a unique advantage when using ranged weapons while on the ground since they do not need to get into a “standing firing position” to attack.
    3. Some Hymenopteroid abdomens are each equipped a with flexible mechanical tentacle. The tentacle can extend from the abdomen to drill through armour to find circuitry to hack or destroy.
    4. Some Hymenopteroid abdomens are each equipped a barbed detachable “stinger” which can act as a delayed or timed explosive. Alternatively, the detached “stringer” can act as a detached laser-cutter or taser which causes continuous damage until it ultimately runs out of power.
  * Coleopteroids: Besides the original model, which are designed based on rove beetles, various newer models have been implemented based on other types of beetles. Some of the modifications are as follows: 
    1. Some Coleopteroids possess hollow but sturdy horns on their heads. The horns can be used to clear debris, knock down opponents and even block incoming attacks. Such Coleopteroids may also possess forward-facing spikes on their thoraxes as well. There are even cases in which Coleopteroids have their horns and spikes modified to act as tasers to electrocute their enemies or become super-heated to act as “hot cutters”.
    2. Some Coleopteroids possess elongated mandibles which have been modified to act as tasers to electrocute their enemies or become super-heated to act as “hot cutters”.
    3. Some Coleopteroids possess limbs suited for digging through soil and sand, thereby allowing them to dig tunnels or holes without having to constantly rely on Borer-Lepidopteroids. They also usually act as “ambush predators” when in combat.
  * Dipteroids: Besides the original model which is based on flies, newer designs have been implemented: 
    1. Mosquito-Type Dipteroids which, as named, are designed based on mosquitoes. Their slimmer frames makes them easier to produce in large numbers. However, they are admittedly less durable and generally cannot use abdomen-specific armaments. Even so, there are a deadly nuisance especially towards infantry. They are also uniquely suited for aquatic environments due to being able to float on water due to both their lightweight frames and certain leg modifications.
    2. Flea-Type Dipteroids which, honestly, resemble wingless flies or even ticks instead of fleas. That said, they generally possess strong legs for gripping onto objects or even leaping at long distances. They also tend to be armed with stabbing “mouth-parts”, “mouth-parts” which act as tasers to electrocute enemies and fry electronics or “mouth-parts” which can shoot bolts of plasma not unlike blaster pistols. It has been observed that, unlike basic Hymenopteroids, they do not need to get into a “standing firing position” to fire their ranged weapons while on the ground since the weapons are “head-mounted” as opposed to “abdomen-mounted”. They are sometimes used as sneaky assassins and have been known to ride on larger Insecteroids to protect them.
  * Lepidopteroids: Besides the three original models which have been given various modifications and upgrades over the course of the Clone Wars, newer models have been implemented: 
    1. Assembler-Lepidopteroids are designed based on inch-worms. They possess six long “arms” which they can use to assemble various parts and repair damaged Insecteroid units while the tips of their flexible elongated abdomens have “cups” which they can use to grip onto various surfaces thereby allowing them to essentially work as mobile assembly arms. In terms of size, they are larger than Roller-Lepidopteroids but smaller than Borer-Lepidopteroids. Their inclusion allowed accelerated production of Super-Major class Insecteroid units and even additional Factorum-Lepidopteroids without the need of Insecteroid Nests as long as they have the parts needed to build them. They have been known to be re-purposed as ambush attack units as their long “arms” can be used to tear enemies apart. They have also been known to be present in “temporary nests” such as Insecteroid Bivouacs to not only repair damaged units but even quickly assemble larger units.
    2. Carrier-Lepidopteroids, which are the size of Factorum-Lepidopteroids, act as armoured ground transport. They generally contain smaller types of Insecteroids inside of them but they may be used to carry other types of objects such as materials needed to build an Insecteroid Hive. They tend to possess powerful defector shields and powerful “mouth parts” so that they can act as battering rams before unleashing their cargo of Insecteroid swarms. They may also be used as “mobile housing” with Assembler-Lepidopteroids inside of them. Although a form of ground transport, they can be carried around by Lepidopteroid wing attachments. Much like the Factorum-Lepidopteroids, they act as hubs of communication for the Insecteroid swarms.
    3. Chrysalis-Lepidopteroids are designed based on butterfly and moth chrysalises. They generally act as vessels to contain various Insecteroids, other than the massive Factorum-Lepidopteroids, Carrier-Lepidopteroids and various Super-Major class Insecteroids. These vessels are durable to protect their cargo and can open or close at will to release their contents as needed. However, they are immobile and thus need Lepidopteroid wing attachments to move anywhere. They are also often used as “temporary housing” with Assembler-Lepidopteroids inside of them until a permanent Insecteroid Nest has been built. They have also been known to be used for transporting other types of objects such as materials needed to build an Insecteroid Hive. There are even cases of Chrysalis-Lepidopteroids being literally dropped onto enemy bases before unloading swarms of Insecteroids.
    4. Lepidopteroid wing attachments have experienced various upgrades due to their increasing use for transporting non-flying Insecteroids including the massive Factorum-Lepidopteroids, Carrier-Lepidopteroids, Chrysalis-Lepidopteroids and various Super-Major class Insecteroids which cannot fly. As such, they have been upgraded to be more versatile flying transporters and even possess limited forms of protection including the ability to generate deflector shields and the ability to scan the area for possible threats. Smaller ones have been known to aid in maintaining steady lines of communication between the various Insecteroid swarms and even act as scouts.
  * Neuropteroids: Designed based on lacewings, they are divided into two categories which are Imago-Neuropteroids and Larval-Neuropteroids. Unlike the other Insecteroids, they were designed after the start of the Clone Wars to act as anti-infantry units. 
    1. Imago-Neuropteroids are flyers which may be armed with bladed scythe-like front legs for slashing or restraining enemies, strong mandibles for chewing through even tough infantry armour and abdomens that are armed with net-guns to restrain enemies with nets of “solidified glue”. The glue can also be used to block entrances or create “ropes” for the other Insecteroids to use.
    2. Larval-Neuropteroids are small but aggressive six-legged droids which resemble the larvae of various types of lacewings. Their mandibles are designed to pierce through infantry armour to deliver electrical shocks that stun or kill enemy infantry. Alternatively, their mandibles may be super-heated instead to act more effectively as stabbing weapons. They tend to bury themselves or cover themselves with a “shell” of debris to hide from their enemies before attacking. They are usually equipped with “glue guns” to help them assemble their “shells”. Smaller Lepidopteroids that are armed with “glue guns” have been known to copy their behaviour of creating “shells” of debris for camouflage.



****Insecteroid Strategy:** **

With the inclusion of newer designs and models, especially the Assembler-Lepidopteroids, the Insecteroid swarms have become even more adaptable, mobile and resilient. Although Jedis are able to quickly dispatch entire swarms of Insecteroids due to their skills with their lightsabers and their ability to use the force, even they have difficulties due to the sheer numbers of Insecteroids which can be rapidly replenished and modified “on-site”.

One particularly infamous example of Insecteroid adaptability is the inclusion of Fly-Dipteroids that carry globes of acidic “liquid batteries” instead of the normal batteries in their abdomens. The unfortunate Jedi who slashed the acid-filled Dipteroids into halves was unable to survive the battle without suffering grievous injuries. (Kudos to Axterra2004 from Archive or Our Own for the acid idea.)

Assembler-Lepidopteroids have been known for creating “mechanical abominations” from the still-usable parts of destroyed Insecteroids, other types of droids, vehicles, weapons and even clone trooper armour. The resulting “abominable mechanical amalgamations” tend to demoralise clone troopers and have even unnerved less experienced Jedi such as Ahsoka Tano, who was Anakin Skywalker’s padawan at the time. It is not uncommon for smaller independent Insecteroids to “infest” such mechanical amalgamations and leave their “hosts” to attack nearby enemies.

****Conclusion:** **

Even Count Dooku and General Grievous were forced to admit that the Insecteroids were effective as battle droids but also feared the possibility of the said droids growing beyond their original programming. Considering their more recent ability to scan, dismantle and study various weapons, vehicles and even other droids to create increasingly varied variants of the various droids that make up the swarms, their fears were far from unfounded.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third part because my brain can't stop thinking of new droid designs... >.<

** S ** ** tar Wars Droid Idea (Part 3) **

****Background Info:** **

Due to the sheer variety of Insecteroids, including modified and “hybridised” variants, some newer models were initially misclassified until later in the Clone Wars.

****New Insecteroid Designs:** **

  * Hymenopteroids: A newer model was discovered which may have been in active service long before its discovery by clone troopers: 
    1. Velvet-Hymenopteroids, which are based on velvet ants, are wingless but possess extremely tough rounded armour and boast exceptionally long “extendible stingers”. They can also generate strong deflector shields for self-defence and are infamous for invading enemy bases without “giving a damn” about stealth. Only heavy weapons and Jedi assistance can consistently harm them. They may act alone, in small groups or together with large swarms of other Insecteroids. Thankfully for the Republic, they are not common due to the materials needed to make their exceptionally tough bodies. Due to their resemblance to standard ant-based Hymenopteroids, it can be hard to tell them apart from their more common counterparts.
    2. The long “extendible stingers” present in Velvet-Hymenopteroids have been known to be used by other Hymenopteroids. The “stingers” are dangerous stabbing weapons which can be electrically charged to act as tasers, be super-heated to act as “hot cutters” or even deliver highly acidic liquid battery fluids.
    3. Later variants of the standard stabbing stingers have been known to be super-heated to act as “hot cutters” or deliver highly acidic liquid battery fluids. There are even “stingers” that spray acidic liquid battery fluids as a ranged attack.
    4. Larger variants of Hymenopteroids have been known to carry “magazines” of barbed stingers which can be detached to cause continuous damage or explode.
    5. Standard Hymenopteroids have been known to carry “magazines” of small barbed stingers which can be detached to act as tracking or targeting beacons.
  * Coleopteroids: A new model was discovered which was initially assumed to be a modified Lepidopteroid variant until its true identification was discovered later in the war: 
    1. Grub-Coleopteroids which resemble the larvae of certain beetles. Compared to most Lepidopteroids, they are generally more mobile due to their longer legs and shorter bodies. They may possess broad overlapping plates of armour that protect their legs. Some have been known to operate underwater like modified “imago” variants while others bore holes and leave behind “scrap nuggets” like Borer-Lepidopteroids. There are even those with elongated abdomens which act like ambush predators that emerge from holes while armed with powerful bladed mandibles.
    2. Some Imago-Coleopteroids use highly acidic liquid battery fluids instead of blaster weapons as ranged attacks from the tips of their abdomens. There are even Imago-Coleopteroids that generate sonic attacks from modified abdomens.
  * Dipteroids: A new model was discovered soon after the creation of the Flea-Dipteroids and the Mosquito-Dipteroids: 
    1. Maggot-Dipteroids, which are maggot-shaped, are essentially flexible drills which quickly drill through soil, rock and even hardened steel. They have been known to either continuously dig until they run out of power and fry their own circuits, thereby causing a lot of structural damage as a result, or explode upon reaching a target location. It is not uncommon for them to be attached onto rocket boosters so that they can be launched like guided missiles. In fact, they were initially classified as armaments, not unlike guided missiles, before they were reclassified as droids. Unlike Borer-Lepidopteroids, they do not leave behind stable tunnels for other Insecteroids to use but the tunnels can be quickly converted into permanent tunnels by Borer-Lepidopteroids.
    2. Some Dipteroids have fly-like “mouth parts” designed to spray highly acidic liquid battery fluids which are stored in their abdomens. Another “mouth part” variant that releases corrosive fluids is used as a stabbing weapon.
    3. Some Mosquito-Dipteroids possess “bloated abdomens” filled with highly acidic liquid battery fluids. Although not as quick or agile as their slimmer standard counterparts, the acid-filled Mosquito-Dipteroids are infamous for injecting the corrosive fluids into their targets.
  * Lepidopteroids: Additional variants were discovered over the course of the war. 
    1. Spiny-Lepidopteroids are covered in “spines” that help to generate and amplify powerful deflector shields. The shields can cover a surprisingly wide area and be redirected to create a “wall” instead of a “bubble”. However, they are generally rendered immobile while generating their deflector shields. In terms of size, they are shorter but thicker than Borer-Lepidopteroids. The “spines” can be attached to other Lepidopteroids and even Grub-Coleopteroids and Larval-Neuropteroids.
    2. Communicator-Lepidopteroids are Lepidopteroids designed to act as representatives of the Insecteroid swarms. Since they are not designed for direct combat, they generally lack offensive or defensive weapons. That said, they have the ability to mimic the voices of other people, communicate in various languages like protocol droids and alter their speakers to make themselves sound intimidating or even unnatural. In fact, they have been used for psychological warfare against even elite clone troopers. In terms of design, they resemble caterpillars with six long “arms” which they could used for gesturing and a tendency to stand upright even while walking.
    3. Some Lepidopteroids resemble slugs due to the extensive layered armour plating covering their entire bodies. The armour plating effectively makes them miniature tanks which can easily shrug off small firearms while they either roll or crawl their way towards their enemies to “devour”.
  * Neuropteroids: Although a recent addition to the Insecteroid swarms, there have been a number of new variants for the Neuropteroids. 
    1. Snakefly-Neuropteroids, which resemble snakeflies, usually act as scouts but can be surprisingly effective anti-infantry units. Their elongated and flexible prothoraxes allow them to not only have a greater range of freedom in adjusting their vision but also the ability to strike infantry through surprisingly small gaps.
    2. Owlfly-Neuropteroids, which resemble owlflies, are fast-flying scouts and attack units. They are infamous for harassing enemy fliers and are especially suited for nocturnal missions.
    3. Some Larval-Neuropteroids have hollow mandibles designed to inject highly acidic liquid battery fluids which are stored in their abdomens. There are also those which can function underwater.



****Insecteroid Strategy:** **

Some time after their introduction in the Clone Wars, Insecteroids started to use liquid batteries which contained highly corrosive acidic fluids as possible alternatives to their usual solid batteries. This was because the powerful acids were effective weapons against even reinforced steel and were especially effective against enemy infantry. That said, any damage to the tanks containing the acid was an immediate “death sentence” for the damaged Insecteroid so it was a double-edged sword. There was also the issue of added weight, especially when the tanks were full, and the risk of losing power due to using up the acid to attack enemies. Even so, use of the acid was not uncommon as even heavy vehicles could be effectively disabled by the acid corroding essential hardware.

As the Clone Wars raged on, Insecteroids often worked together with other battle droids but were unusually independent in spite of being controlled by Central Control Computers. This was because their creator designed them to possess adaptable emergent communal behaviour so that they would be more effective in achieving their given objectives. In fact, Insecteroid swarms have been known to win battles by subverting and even ignoring direct commands from Tactical Droids which were over-reliant on precise calculations and were incapable of dealing with unexpected situations. That said, Insecteroids were significantly more willing to cooperate with Super Tactical Droids which were more flexible with their tactics.

Insecteroids were unusually “respectful” or even “friendly” towards certain battle-droids including B1 Battle Droids, Commando Droids, Super Tactical Droids, Magna Guards, Destroyer Droids, Buzz Droids, Crab Droids, Vulture Droids, Dwarf Spider Droids and Homing Spider Droids. In fact, Insecteroids have been known to act like friendly pets towards B1 Battle Droids when not in combat and would even protect them from harm. In return, B1 Battle Droids were willing to follow their lead into battle and would protect them just as readily.

Although the symbiotic bonds between the Insecteroids with other droids were unexpected, the combat results were desirable enough for most organic generals to ignore them in spite of being afraid of a possible droid uprising. Even the original creator of the Insecteroids was surprised by the bonds but saw no reason to put and end to them. After all, Insecteroids worked best when in a large swarm and being connected with other battle droids, including the amusingly quirky B1 Battle Droids, only made them stronger. Besides, the original creator cared for the Insecteroids and wanted them to continue thriving as a “species”. What better way for the Insecteroids to continue thriving than to form symbiotic communal bonds with other types of droids?

****Conclusion:** **

Fears of a possible droid uprising grows as the Insecteroids continue to grow in numbers and variety. The fact that the Insecteroids can form symbiotic communal bonds with other droids only makes the fears worse even as the Clone Wars rages on.


End file.
